m e a n t for m e
by You Pop My Popcorn
Summary: "I'm curious. You're so…" "Pessimistic? Bitchy? Ugly?" "Who said that you were ugly?" At their graduating dance, Amu and Ikuto share some last words.


A/N: Okay. You have to admit: in iSpeed Date (from iCarly), the last minute or so, when the song 'You Were Meant for Me' by 'Chrissy Chase' came on, you fell in love. Just like with 'Running Away' by 'AM' on iKiss. So I decided to make a little fan fic for Amu & Ikuto. Enjoy. :3

-You Are Meant for Me-

The pink-haired teenager clenched her fist together so hard that she crushed her juice cup. Just when this stupid dance couldn't have gotten any worse, they decided to play a slow song. As if she wasn't already in enough torture, having to 'chaperone' and clean up after the dance. And it was all because of that stupid Tsukiyomi.

Two weeks ago, Amu had gotten on the bus with her best friend, Rima. They were discussing their latest shoplifting adventures when Amu fell on her face. Hard. It turns out that Tsukiyomi had tripped her. So after school, she followed him out, cornered him, and beat him up. Well, almost. He got her pretty good too.

And it just so happens that they were both on school property when it happened. But, since Tsukiyomi is some rich and popular kid, Amu got stuck with taking the blame. Either 'chaperone' and clean up the gymnasium after the dance, or clean the girls' bathroom for a week.

She had to flip a coin.

Amu scowled when she heard the lovey-dovey sappy lyrics. "I can be fragile, I can break in two." _Who can even stand this_? She thought, looking down at her beat-up black converse. The frayed ends on her black flare jeans seemed all the more interesting than this overrated, pagan dance. If she were with Rima right now, they'd probably be stealing some of Amu's dad's Scotch. Or even just some plain old beer would do her some good.

Ah, well, she could just go outside and light up a cig. But she would be risking the chance of getting caught. "And if I get frightened, you'll always be a place of quiet to calm me." She grimaced. Like hell she was staying in here.

Stealthily, she half-crept and half-ran to the nearest exit, the same one that the choir and band use when they have a concert. Looking around to make sure that nobody was watching, she opened the door and pulled out a cigarette from her sweatshirt pocket. She kept the door open a crack by placing her foot in between the frame and the door and pulled a lighter from her other pocket. She lit it up and blew, looking at the starry sky.

Amu isn't really a 'bad' girl-she just does as she pleases. Cigarettes and beer give her this calm, secure feeling-unlike the feeling she gets when she goes home. Her house is a war zone. Her little sister, Ami, is always busy making out with her boyfriends. (Even though she's only fourteen.) Her dad is always yelling, drinking, or sleeping, and her mom…well, she hasn't seen her mom since she was seven. But it isn't like anybody cares about her, anyway.

And in a couple of months, Amu will be eighteen, so she can get out of that hellhole for good. Rima and her are planning on going to Vegas—they could be blackjack dealers or something else that's exciting. "And if you feel my love, just let it show. And if you want my heart, just let me know." Amu scowled, dropping the butt to the ground and stubbing it into the ground with her foot. _What is with these sappy, lovesick lyrics?_

"Ikuto! Wait, just-_wait_!" a female voice cried out. Amu looked up, startled. She growled when she saw the 'pretty princess' Utau Hoshina in some pink gown chasing after the most hated guy (in Amu's mind): Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And he didn't even look that good in that tux.

Well, okay. Maybe a little good.

"Ikuto, just wait! We weren't even kissing, okay? We were just—"

"Trading spit? Having relations? Havin' 'fun'?" Amu added, smirking. They had gotten close enough to where she could mock the two people she hated the most.

Utau glared at her. "Shut up, leper."

Amu laughed. "I don't have leprosy, sorry."

"The term means 'outsider', you dork." Utau looked at Ikuto one more time with a pleading look. Ikuto sighed and shook his head. "Fine! We're over!" Amu and Ikuto both watched her silhouette get smaller as she walked further away.

Amu had a hint of annoyance on her face when she saw that Ikuto was laughing. "Fuck off, pervert." Amu snarled in a vicious tone.

Ikuto remained calm. "Fuck off what? There is so obviously nothing attractive here that even if I tried, I couldn't." He finished his reply with a self-satisfied smirk.

Amu clenched her fists. _Don't lose your temper now, Amu._ "Why are you always making fun of me?" she demanded, pulling out another smoke.

He looked at her. "It's my job."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting back inside now? I mean, they're probably going to announce the winner for this stupid, fascist dance."

"You mean the King and Queen?" She nodded. "Nah. It doesn't mean anything to me, anyway. It just a piece of plastic." Amu frowned. She had thought that getting the crown meant everything to Ikuto-just so he could show off how immensely popular he was. "Why do you smoke?"

Amu was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize what he said at first. "Huh?"

"The cigarette in your hand-why do you smoke? You know it's bad for you, right?"

"Since when the hell do you care?" she grunted. She put it out anyway, though. The music from the gym had stopped. _They must be announcing the winners_, she thought.

"I'm curious. You're so…"

"Pessimistic? Bitchy? Ugly?"

He looked up at her. "Who said that you were ugly?"

Amu coughed. "Um, _you_ did. Remember? Third grade?" She stared at him as if he were insane. How could he have forgotten the first time that they met?

He gazed at her and smiled crazily. "You still remember that?" He looked on, and then smiled more softly. "Cool," he muttered.

Amu was taken aback. "Cool? You've picked on me since we were nine! And you think that's fucking _cool_?" She couldn't believe this. This jerk didn't get any of her feelings-not that she got most of them either, but still-and he says 'cool'?

Ikuto was startled. "I…I didn't think that you'd remember that. That's the only reason I thought it was cool." When she didn't respond, he went on, "You know, most people hate me for no reason."

"So?"

"You're an exception to that rule. Now that we're graduating tomorrow, I want to kind of apologize for being such an ass to you. So…yeah." He cocked his head to one side and waited for a reaction.

"You wait until now? What's your problem, anyway? Why don't you go hang out with cool kid—Why are you even _talking _to me?"

He looked away. "If I tell you, you won't laugh."

"HA."

"I'm serious."

"Fine. Humor me."

He took a breath, then started, "Well…you're such a…fascinating person. I mean, you drink and steal and smoke and you just don't _care_—I could never do that. And then there's the whole thing with your parents-how you can still be so pulled together, I just don't understand. My parents split, but I still get depressed from it." He paused. "And then, you're just so painfully honest and raw…and _alive_. You're like some crazy adrenaline junkie-how can you pull that off? You're like a weird paradox of a person. You're just so…interesting," he finished, leaning against the wall casually.

She stared at him, speechless. They had started the music back up in the gym. She could hear the words coming through the opened door, "My heart has come alive right now…" She continued to stare at him. Then, slowly, a tear slid down her cheek. And another. She tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming down. Why was she crying? She'd never done this before; she'd always kept her tears bottled up inside. And to cry _here_, in front of this guy that would for sure make fun of her later on? Not cool.

"Hey…A-Amu?" he asked uncertainly, hesitating if he should wrap his arm around her or not. He'd never seen this girl cry before, so he was kind of confused. "Was it something…I said?"

She shook her head and continued to wipe away the tears. Maybe it was his whole speech…it was like, he knew her or something. No.

No, she couldn't. She couldn't like him. It's just too…_cliché_.

"Amu?" The music from the gym seemed to get louder. "It opened up a new world…" Does she like him? She likes him. She. Likes. Him.

He leaned in closer, their faces just inches away. The lyrics flowed around them. "I only want to show you what it's like to love this girl…" She closed her eyes and waited.

Ikuto stared at her lips and closed eyes. Every time he called her ugly, he didn't mean it. In fact, she looked like an angel right now, with her soft and delicate skin shining in the starry moonlight. He took her face into his hands gently. "Are you sure?" he whispered. She didn't have to answer; the music did. "'Cause you are meant for me." And then, he kissed her. Slow, softly, and passionately. Amu knew it was just so damned cliché, but she felt so secure and safe and she just felt like melting into his arms.

They broke away. Amu smiled. "You jerk."

Ikuto smiled back. "You freak."

They kissed again, the music fading around them, speaking for them. "'Cause you are meant for me…"

"'Cause you are meant for me…"


End file.
